Somni
Somni, the eater of souls dwells in the halls of Death's Crypt. He frequently rides out into The Badlands where he rallies his armies of Goblins and Half-Breeds granting them the gift of rage and merciless fury. He mainly works on the empowerment of his scythe and his army by harvesting souls of the living. Somni cares little for mortals, though he once was one, he is now among the few immortals of Crytopia. Somni is also one of the few beings who has tamed a dragon before. The Beginning of Somni Once firstborn Dragons ruled Crytopia, when it was but rocks and plains. During this age Somni, Cerei, Blaine and Alexis first appeared in the world. But during this period Crytopia was locked in The First Dragon Wars. Somni and Cerei were enthralled in the wonder of Valkerus, dragon of the night and dragon of death. They participated in his every teachings, learning of all the lore of the World of Crytopia. Alexis and Blaine wondered through the blossoming havens of The lands of Quirien where the fairest dragon of all dwelled. Then a final battle erupted between the two dragons. After this battle all of Crytopia was changed, this period was called, The Roar of Nature by the High Elves who later became extinct. Cerei and Somni in utter amazement of what Crytopia had become began to take their own path, to build a kingdom of ash and rage. Somni and Cerei built their kingdom, built their dream. In torment of all the Gods of good they formed their creations into fel monsters, Half-Breeds and Goblins were the first. Then there came Death's Crypt, a home for both Dark Lords where nothing but the ring the sound of fire, screams and ringing could be heard. But as Somni wandered aimlessly in the Badlands he came across the dragons who had scattered after The First Dragon Wars. At first he despised their wildpersonalities as they frequently killed many of his men but he then learnt of the dragons hate and rage. He found one that he managed to tame, after years of pain and agony he deformed this dragon to his liking, naming him Klattorak. Nothing but hate and vengeance drives Klattorak to war. In the time of the call to arms against the Quirien Klattorak was sent out by Somni to rally the Goblins and Trampvillian warriors to war. Appearance Somni mainly wears a suit of armour always. He's mortal form was human though now we wears a suit of grim armour in order for mortals to see a physical form of himself. Somni's armour is stuck to him for ever, taking it off would lead to tremendous power being unleashed from his armour. His armour is "painted" with the souls he has taken from the feeble mortals he consumes on a daily basis. Somni's armour was specially crafted by himself during his time as a human. Taking him months to find the Valkerian ore alone it took him a long hard 3 years to craft his armour. The Dark Lord wields a scythe as his primary weapon in combat and soul harvesting. Klattorak is also a dangerous weapon that Somni uses, though Somni was not physically participating in the invasion of the Quirien Highlands Klattorak was causing massive eruptions in the earth and leading Somni's armies, causing havoc in many cities. Somni wears pauldrons made of the skull of his victims representing the might and dread he brings on all who dare oppose The Great Dark Lord.